Point of View
by chocomadness
Summary: They all knew that Malfoy is a lunatic. They didn't know the whole story, of when it started and how. They just know that he's a lunatic, best friends with Potter, and they're both in love with Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Malfoy is obsessed with Granger.

That's what Harry thought as he sneaked a glance at his friend who was currently glaring at a bushy-haired bruntette across the Great Hall passing out schedules to her fellow sixth years.

It wasn't really much of an observation but more on the borderline of truth and insanity. Growing up with Draco Malfoy and being his best friend meant that you were privileged or cursed with the knowledge that when he sets his eyes on something, the fixation comes close to being crazy.

At first, Harry thought it was just a phase. Something for Draco to vent his tantrums on considering Dobby was at the manor while they were here in Hogwarts and Granger happened to be available as a target for his newly learned was a rivalry he couldn't understand since Granger fought back as much as she could. That was when they were eleven.

Draco just turned sixteen.

Harry just couldn't understand what it is with Hermione Granger that makes Draco so fascinated... Or frustrated for that matter. It was like he wouldn't be able to function properly if he didn't get to torture the girl for a day. There was this one time in fourth year that Granger was suddenly absent for the whole day and they didn't know where she was. They consulted his Marauder's Map and Draco almost tore it apart when they couldn't find her in it. Apparently, there was this emergency that she had to go to so she was called back home. She didn't return for a full week and Draco was like in withdrawal. It was like seeing a person after he was cursed with the Cruciatus curse. Several times.

When Granger returned, Draco was almost gleeful. And you can say that this is serious for Draco can never be really associated with being gleeful. It was ridiculous. It was like he was glowing with uncontrolled happiness. Blaise even commented on how Draco could do without the halo that was hanging over his head. See. Glowing.

Ofcourse, Harry should have seen it coming that time. It was a true Draco fashion for him to welcome Granger back with a nasty prank. When supper was over, Draco immediately followed Granger out the Great Hall and motioned for Harry to come with him. He sighed back then, and nodded his head towards Zacharias Smith and Justin Finch-Fletchy, their other two best friends. They all got up and followed Draco who was now taunting Granger.

''You know Granger it's no really use to run considering how short you are and I have long legs... I can easily...'' He grabbed her arm and pushed her on the wall roughly, her head rather hitting it loudly and I cringed when I heard the sound. ''...catch you.'' Malfoy was grinning like a maniac now. It was as if he was excited.

''He seems excited, it's weird.'' My thoughts exactly.

I looked at Zach as he leaned casually on the wall opposite from Malfoy and Granger when he whispered those words to us. Justin just sighed and slid down on the floor. Is it just me or are they thinking that this scenario was getting too old for us? I mean, six years of targetting Granger is a bit too much.

''I can't believe you left Hogwarts for a mini vacation without even a goodbye Granger. I gotta admit, I was offended.'' Draco taunted her continuously but the weird thing is Granger remained silent. It was new and it was unnerving all of us specially Draco because this is what he lived for. This was like their foreplay before he goes and hexes her.

''It's their convoluted way of communicating their attraction for each other.'' Justin once said when they were on Hogsmeade and Draco was with his parents on a visit.

''Have you gone mental? Draco Malfoy having the hots for Hermione Granger? Bucktooth Granger? Seriously?'' Zach laughed out loud and I gazed curiously at Justin. He greeted his fellow Hufflepuffs who passed by their table and Harry had to smack his arm to stop him from oggling the girls and continue explaining his theory.

''You would have to be blind not to see all that sexual tension whenever they're arguing mate! It's like Draco gets off everytime he manages to rile up Granger. It's not rocket science to pick up the signs.''

''Rocket what?'' Zack asked.

''Muggle thing.'' Harry murmured. And that was the exact moment when he actually started observing Draco.

''When I'm talking to you, you're supposed to look at me and not on the ground.'' Draco hissed while jabbing his wand under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

And that's what happened. She just looked at him. She did nothing else.

''Silent treatment? I think we've done this before Granger and as I remember correctly, it didn't work.'' She just stared at him.

Justin and I looked at each other and stood up from our place from the floor. We started going near the pair when Malfoy grabbed Granger's robes by her collar and slammed her back on to the wall.

''I'm the player here Granger. Not you! You...'' He garbbed her hair and Justin told him to stop. This wasn't our usual way of tormenting Granger. This physical abuse was like an unspoken agreement between the four of us to never do. ''...are just the mouse that I like to practice my hexes on. So stop trying to act like you're the one in control here!'' It was like Draco finally snapped.

''Malfoy stop!'' Justin grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled him away from her but he still wouldn't let go. Zach had his wand out and his face was so pale, it was as white as a sheet of paper.

''Granger, don't just stand there! Fight him off like you usually do! Come on! Hey! Snap out of it!'' Justin was shouting now and I looked around to see if we were going to be caught. Hope it's not Filch and his damn cat.

Draco just laughed at this and taunted Granger more looking like a deranged man while she just let him hurt her. Draco waved his wand and Justin was sent flying towards the wall. He waved it again, a hex on his lips and Grangers robes vanished.

''Let her go.'' Zach whispered, his hand shaking while he gripped his wand but Draco didn't hear him what with Justin hollering at him to stop and his own voice shouting at Granger to get up. There was something in my head that told me I should stop this thing not because I cared about Granger's welfare or Draco's sanity, or even Justin's bruised back but for Zach who was turning purple by the minute. However, I wasn't able to pursue this thought as I was the only one aware of incoming footsteps.

''Draco...'' I tried to get his attention and looked behind me. I didn't want to get a detention what with Quidditch practice. ''Draco!'' Justin stopped moaning on the floor and looked at me while Draco stopped sending shocks from his wand to Granger. There was silence, then footsteps.

''Let's just go!'' Justin said as I helped him stand up, getting ready to bolt.

''I'm not done with you yet.'' Draco snarled and pulled Granger by the hair making her stand up. The prefect's bathroom was just around the corner and we had access to it considering how Malfoy is the son of the school's governor.

I was too busy hoping that those footsteps weren't actually footsteps of a prefect who decided to have a bath in the middle of the night that I didn't see Zach charging towards Malfoy who pushed Granger on the humungous bath tub and was holding her head down!

''I told you to let her go!'' Zach screamed on top of Malfoy. And that's when it hit me and I think Justin remembered it too for we both sprung up and took Zach's form off of Draco. ''You don't listen! Why wouldn't you listen?''

''Hey man... It's okay. We got you. We got you.'' Justin said as soothingly as he can to Zach who was now huddling on the floor.

Malfoy just laid there staring at the ceiling, a guilty look on his face.

''I forgot.'' He whispered and then stood up and left.

We all basked in the silence with the occasional 'He won't listen. He won't listen.' from Zach. We waited for a while for him to calm down and then Justin also left to bring him to Madame Pomfrey.

I was brought out from my reverie when I heard sounds of water dripping and sloshing and saw Granger out of the tub and sitting on the floor looking for her wand in her pockets. I gripped mine and resisted the urge to help her, to dry her up or tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did nothing. I'm sorry Malfoy was such a bastard to you but that's how it is and I think it's his way of saying he's in love with you. I'm sorry you had to see Zach snap but he can't really help it since his mind is a bit messed up what with him growing up watching his mother and older sister get beaten up by his drunk dad until they died, but no worries he's in Azkaban now. I'm sorry but I can't really explain anything to you because I don't know how.

That night Harry left Hermione Granger in the prefect's bathroom without saying anything. That was also the night that marked the end of their childhood. Granger became a recluse and Malfoy became more violent although Harry did his best to keep him at bay. Zach stopped hanging out with them since Draco's violent tendencies towards Granger set him off and Justin didn't like hurting a girl.

''Spells and other hexes can be taken back, they have a counter charm. But hurting a girl physically... You can never take that back. I'm a lover not a fighter.'' Justin said it with finality and up to this day, he remained firm on his decision. ''You're just as bad as him Potter. You just stand there and do nothing.''


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Theo stood still behind a bookshelf in the restricted section and cursed inside his head, then he cursed Potter, and then he cursed some more.

How was he supposed to sneak off the extra book he needed besides the book he took as a cover for what he really wanted? No one should even know that he's been in the restricted section except for Madame Pince who let him in here and Professor Binns who managed to authorize the note. Who knew that the ghost still had authority over here in Hogwarts?

It was just his fantastic luck that on his way out, Harry Bloody Potter happened to have set camp near the only entrance to the restricted section. I mean, it wasn't as if he was actually perusing much less studying but he was just standing there looking between the spaces from the shelves. It looked almost as if he was spying on someone.

Typical. And it just happened that it had to be the day that he was doing something illicit and would actually qualify him for suspension that Potter decided to practice his ninja skills in spying on somebody. Damn.

Theo shifted from one foot to another and suppresed his groan and decided to just wing it and be damn to hell if Potter sees him or not. He was coming out.

He was halfway out the door when Potter straightened out from looking from between the shelves and in came Hermione Granger.

Theo froze, halfway in and halfway out from the restricted section as Harry Potter pulled Hermione Granger into his arms for a fierce embrace.

WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL.

Theo jumped back in the restricted section. He thought he might just have forgotten to breathe. And then he smiled when he thought how good of a material this is for him to use to get exactly everything he wanted. This was absolutely bloody fucking brilliant.

Draco Malfoy apparently is his new best friend from now on.

''Whatever you're planning, just get rid of it.'' Blaise sighed, closing his book and then slouching some more in the leather couch inside the Slytherin's Commons.

''I'm not planning anything.'' Theo said trying to make sure that his face showed nothing. He blinked.

''Man, and that's why you always lose to me in Wizard's Poker.'' Blaise smirked as he pointed his book at Theo's eyes. ''You're so bad at lying and being sneaky that I keep wondering when will the Professors catch you on your dangerous games.''

Theo flinched and then mentally scolded himself for actually reacting. Blaise was right, he needed to work on his poker face. ''This would end everything if we actually manage to bring Potter and Malfoy into the games. This would be a big finale and with those loaded guys, I can actually graduate from this school without having to worry about which dark and murky street I'm going to end up on.''

Blaise sat up staraight on his seat and scowled at his friend. ''You actually think that Potter and Malfoy would gamble their inheritance on your stupid adventure games? I hate to break it to you mate but we're not actually kids anymore that can place bets on which bean from Bertie Bott's we would end up picking. You were almost exposed by that idiot Creevey last year when he took that picture! What makes you think Dumbledore's Golden Boy Potter and the future Lord Malfoy wouldn't turn the table around and let you fall flat on your face because they thought it was funny! Come on mate! Even Smith and Finch-Fletchey woke up and severed ties with those two arseholes! And don't get me started on that Granger-girl...''

And that's when Theo started laughing, laying down on the sofa and really laughing.

''How can you even laugh at this?'' Blaise said disaprovingly and Theo stopped, wiping a tear on his cheek. ''I think they really messed the girl up. Just look at Granger mate. She's like the perfect epitome of how much power they hold over the school.''

Theo smiled at what Blaise said. A few days ago, that's what he had thought about Hermione Granger. A few years back, that girl was like a spitfire of a rampaging dragon that fought on head to head with Draco Malfoy. It was insane back then that he even made sure to always get out of their way when those two were in the same room. Then suddenly, when Granger came back from an abrupt one week vacation in the middle of their fourth year at Hogwarts, it was like she was just a shell of her former self. He even had this weird conversation with Luna Lovegood that her soul or essence was spirited away by the faeries living in the greenhouse when they were both doing their detention for Professor Sprout. It was a joint detention for all year levels who got caught with the Weasley's school prohibited merchandise. He learned that she was caught with a puking pastil and used it to skip her Potions class with Snape so she could loiter around Hogwarts hunting for one of those non-existing creatures she always goes on about. Interesting girl.

''Only true love can bring her back you know.'' She said to him in her trademark dreamy voice while almost pulling out a mandrake without her earmuffs on. He managed to place her earmuffs on that was hanging around her neck just in time when the mandrake came screaming out of the pot, spraying dirt all over them. Neville Longbottom on the other hand wasn't so lucky. They had to take him to the Hospital wing and Padma Patil wasn't that thrilled as she levitated him and managed to accidentally bump his unconscious little skinny body on the solid corners of their school. Madame Pomfrey was suspiscious.

''They've used Granger's life force out.'' Blaise murmured.

''I don't think so. She's still there mate. Still very much alive I tell you.'' If only he could actually think of a plan on how to sufficiently use Granger as a bait for Potter and Malfoy to take that needed bite... Then he would be completely settled. The game wasn't the problem, it would be easy enough to collect the profits as soon as those two heirs would join. It was a sure win. But how to use Granger without causing Draco Malfoy to act like a lunatic like his aunt?

It was a no brainer for anyone to see how dangerously obsessed that blond git is to Hermione Granger. It was like seeing a firewhisky addict go cold and fall into crazy withdrawal when Granger isn't in his sight. Being roommates with that type of guy was kind of scary. He was a manipulative bastard and really cunning but when it comes to Granger, Malfoy couldn't think straight. It's like he lost his common sense and was only left with nothing but his drive to get any type of reaction, any at all, from Granger. That git is a Granger-addict.

He's been a witness to the cruel pranks from their earlier years and even joined some back then. The one he remembers the most was during the Slytherin Week of Hogwarts. It was Salazar's Slytherin birthday and it was being celebrated by their house. They were third years. One of the most cruel pranks he's ever seen was to have that scavenger hunt-like game wherein they had to literally hunt Granger for the whole week and steal the given item of the day whether it be her prized Hogwart's A History boook, her homeworks, her robes and even her wand. It was all Draco Malfoy's idea ofcourse and he laughed out loud when his best friend back then, Zacharias Smith managed to get her wand and used it to stun then levitate her, then drop her to the Black lake.

It was winter.

Bunch of crazy lunatics. He was sure that one of them would end up in Azkaban some day. Or perhabs a miracle would happen and the lot of them would be all locked up. Happy thoughts. Such happy thoughts.

He enjoyed a prank every now and then but that stunt just woke him up as if he was also sent splashing down under the great lake at the beginning of winter. It felt like his whole body froze up. They were just thirteen. Still kids. He wondered how much cruelty they would come up with when they're older. He stood there as they all laughed, walking back to the castle without a care in the world. Nobody even looked back to see if Granger surfaced from the water already.

Theo waited. His breaths came out puffy and he clenched his fists, Blaise anxiously going closer to the lake and calling out her name.

Still he waited.

''Granger?'' Blaise called out.

Come out. Come on Granger. Come out of the bloody lake. Come out.

''Granger! Where are you?'' Blaise shouted again. No response.

Come out you stupid know-it-all. Come out!

That time, Theo thought that Granger needed to come out so he could outscore her on their upcoming Transfigurations exam. He needed to prove that he was smarter than her. It was one of the games that he invented in his head. Beat Granger in Transfigurations.

Come out you bloody Gryffindore! Come out!

''Granger! The heck! Can you hear me?'' Blaise turned around to look at Theo, a really scared look on his face.

Theo took a small step thinking he would just fucking jump in the lake and save her bloody arse. He would save her and then she would owe him and then he would beat her at Transfigurations.

''Y-yyyy-ooooouuu... aaaarr-eee so n-no-noooiissyy Zzz-zaabbb...'' She was slowly trudging towards Blaise, his wand lighting her way. She took a deep breath, finding it difficult to pronouce my friends surname. ''Z-zzzaabbb...'' She took another deep breath and glared at me. I was frozen in awe. Leave it to Granger to go and save her own arse.

''You can call me Blaise.''

I laughed out loud when she took his wand dried herself up then thrusted his wand into his chest.

''What? No thanks Granger?'' I grinned at her as she walked passed us towards the castle.

She gave me the one finger salute. The offending one. I laughed again. I wondered what kind of payback she was going to pull over Malfoy. I didn't have to wait long since she punched him straight in the nose the next day when he taunted her. We all thought she was going to run away what with her turning her back like that. But then she turned back around and went for the sodding git. That girl is absolutely brilliant.

Now... How did Potter manage to snag the girl under his best friend's nose?

Theo was just too curious to know.

''I have an idea.'' He said. Blaise groaned and covered his head with a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Hannah Abott bit her lip and hurriedly wiped the tears in her eyes before Susan or Hermione saw it. She took a deep breath and dipped her hand in the pot of healing salve next to her.

''He's a lunatic! A lunatic I tell you!'' Susan Bones ranted as she stirred the potion counterclock-wise and then put a lid on it as she flicked her wand and the flame vanished. She tapped her wand twice on the cauldron muttering a heat-retaining charm. ''I can't believe he's actually deranged enough to hurt you! You have grounds to have him expelled Hermione! You do! We should go to Dumbledore and report him!''

''And what? Have Potter donate an obscene amount of gold to the school so he could shush the incident?'' We all froze and turned towards the door not realizing that we left it open.

''Oh goody. Is this a slumber party? I've never been to a slumber party before.'' Moaning Myrtle tittered on her perch at the U-bend.

''What do you want Chang?'' Susan stood up and had her wand pointed at the Ravenclaw.

''Stop being so melodramatic Bones.'' Cho just brushed her aside and knelt down next to a very still Hermione. ''Swallow this Hermione.'' She said softly and brought a blue pill next to her mouth.

''What are you giving to her?'' Susan screeched and I immediately casted a silencing spell at the room after waving my wand at the door to close it and have it locked. Honestly, Susan has no idea how she sounded very much like a Banshee. She wouldn't be surprised if Filch and his weird cat find them here.

''Chill out! It's from the Weasley twins. It makes you numb and it also sedates you.'' I teared up at her thoughtfulness, slowly rubbing the salve on Hermione's injured back. ''See. She's not holding her breath anymore. It means she can't feel the pain.''

''Thanks Cho.'' I smiled at her and she did the same. Susan on the other hand wasn't still convinced that Cho Chang wasn't up to something sinister.

''Stop acting like you care Chang! I know you! You're Potter's ex-girlfriend who stood and twittered like a dumb chick when Hermione was being bullied by that lunatic!'' She was telling the truth ofcourse. I've been a witness to those god awful pranks they kept on throwing on Hermione and Cho Chang was hanging like a brainless idiot on Potter's arm. But that was years ago.

But come to think of it, we're hypocrites too. Susan and I. Sure, we do help Hermione now but we still don't blatantly display that we're on her side when Malfoy and his crew are around. We weren't as courageous enough to stand up to them like Hermione. Or what Hermione used to be.

''I've changed! I've changed okay! You're not the only one who's getting sick of seeing her like this.'' Cho pointed at Hermione who was lying on her front at the floor so we could heal her back that was filled with cuts. ''I was an idiot. A complete idiot who thought a boy was everything. But I woke up. I did okay.'' She stopped glaring at Susan who had her arms crossed and took a large glob of the salve and started putting it gently on Hermione's back with shaking hands.

''What woke you up?'' I asked softly. Susan huffed saying that she wasn't buying this dung.

''At first it was okay. It was just childish pranks and everybody was laughing.'' We finished putting all the salve and brought our wands for the cooling charm. I handed her a paper towel to rub the excess salve from our fingers and then started gently brushing Hermione's hair. It was a calming thing that my mom always did whenever I have a nightmare. ''I kind of thought that she was amazing, defying Draco Malfoy like that. Son of the school governor and all. She wasn't afraid of him and when he pushed, she pushed back. But then she just stopped fighting him. It was like she stopped caring.''

Susan and I locked eyes. It was true that Hermione just lets Draco Malfoy bully her. We thought it was just pranking of a silly school boy who had connections. The usual hex and humiliate scene. It was afterall, the scenario that they've been witnessing since they were first years. They just never thought that Hermione would let Malfoy hurt her this way.

''He's a sick lunatic.'' Susan muttered angrily as she slid down the floor and closed her eyes.

''Poor Hermione.'' I murmured thinking about how she got her injuries.

It was already past curfew and Susan and I were hungry from revising for our Herbology exam and she just couldn't accept that clumsy Neville Longbottom was first in class when her mother is a Potions Mistress and taught her since she was three about plants. So, we decided to visit the kitchen for a midnight snack to fill our stomachs. We were obliviously giggling due to excessive chocolate frog consumption and were on a sugar high and were currently dissing the ugly faces from the free cards when we heard a muffled voice.

''You did it on purpose, didn't you Granger?'' There was no mistaking whose voice that belongs to and I immediately grabbed Susan to hide behind an alcove before she goes and unwittingly scream at Malfoy.

''You just had to partner up with Theodore Nott for Merlin knows how many times already when I specifically told you to stay away from him.'' Malfoy hissed as he grabbed the back of her head and it hit the wall behind her. I flinched and clutched Susan's arm. ''Do you fancy him? Do you dream about him and imagine yourself as his girl, huh Granger?'' He was absolutely shaking with madness. He had his wand almost drilling a hole on Hermione's neck.

''Fight him off. Come on. Figt him off.'' Susan was silently chanting, her eyes unbelieving at the scene that was unfolding before us.

But Hermione remained silent.

This pissed Malfoy more apparently as he growled and grabbed Hermione, pushing her into his body. I cringed seeing how small Hermione is.

''What the...'' Susan whispered in surprised.

Draco Malfoy was laughing like a maniac that it brought me goosebumps. He was doing something with his wand on Hermione's back, wielding it as if it was a knife.

He was slashing her.

''Ohmygawd.'' I cried shakily not believing what I was seeing.

Hermione could only let out whimpers as Malfoy held her firmly by the waist with his arm wrapped around her. He had her completely flushed against him that she could only clutch his shirt and cry out into his chest. Malfoy had a daze look on his face as his hand slowed down as if he was savoring it. Hermione on the other hand was shaking and too weak and it appeared he was the one keeping her upright.

I gasped.

''The fuck?'' Susan cursed.

He brought his face next to hers and he was whispering things on Hermione's ear as she heaved deep breaths, her oxford shirt glowing bright red everytime his wand moved. He waved his wand again and her back glowed golden then he brought his arm down, his wand suddenly disappearing from sight. He brought his wandless hand now on her neck and made her look up to him.

''This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me.'' He still had that dazed look on his face as he rubbed his thumb on her lip while holding her chin up. It wasn't this surreal scene that had me gasping or Susan cussing. It was when we noticed Cho Chang frozen beside our alcove, free for Malfoy to be discovered in which we instantly grabbed onto her stiff arms and into our hiding place. It was also the same time that Malfoy leaned down and kissed Hermione.

And it wasn't just a simple kiss. It was a kiss that my mom would have called sweet.

Tender.

Gentle.

Loving.

So completely off kilter from what he was doing seconds ago. Susan was right afterall. Malfoy is a lunatic.

I shivered at the memory.

''Malfoy sure is scary.'' Cho murmured and I agreed.

Susan moved closer to the cauldron and opened the lid seeing that it was clear now and ready for storage. She brought out five ampules and siphoned the potion using her wand. Hermione needed to take it once a day for five days to completely heal the wounds on her back and to fight off infection.

''A scary lunatic.'' Susan said clearly. ''He's a scary lunatic.''

We shuddered at the thought of how Malfoy looked in our direction and grinned wickedly. In a second his wand was out and we went flying across the corridor and fell on top of each other.

''Good evening ladies.'' He said like we were in some kind of tea party and I thought that the revising we did earlier for Herbology was for nothing considering how we're going to die at that moment. He waved his wand and I actually shrieked thinking he was gonna Avada us so the school wouldn't know that he was a lunatic. Not that they didn't have enough clues. He chuckled at that and Susan hissed at me.

We all had our eyes fixed on his wand that was levitating a bottle.

''I believe the girl's lavatory would be good.'' He said it like he was commenting about the weather. He dropped his arm and the bottle fell. I caught it. It was a bottle of healing salve.

''Better hurry then.'' He looked at Susan who was openly glaring at them and gave Hermione to her.

When he was out of sight, I finally let myself cry and Susan called out that he was a bloody bastard who should rot in hell. We just heard his fading laughter.

Cho stood up and hurried away and Susan called her a traitor to feminine justice.

''He knows.'' I said to no one in particular.

''Huh? What do you mean he knows?'' Susan waved her wand at Hermione's jumper that was left drying on air and it was magicked onto her.

''He knows that we saw him.'' Cho said, realization both in our eyes.

''Uh, duh.'' Susan deadpanned.

''He knows we know he's in love with Hermione.'' As I said that, I wondered how long would it take him to kick us out of Hogwarts so he could keep his secret.

''Oooohhh... Love talk!'' Myrtle giggled as she floated over our heads.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Anthony Goldstein just wanted one date. One date wouldn't be too much right? And yet here he was dateless on a Hogsmeade weekend with his mates that were as equally and pathetically dateless as he was.

''Hey. There's Cho.'' Michael Corner whispered over a bottle of butterbeer.

I stiffened and kept my eyes on the table trying my best to act as nonchalant and as casual as possible. Oh bollocks. Pride be damned. I turned my head towards the entrance.

Cho was there. And Hannah Abott. Who knew they were friends? Wasn't Hannah bossom buddies with Susan Bones? And the last he heard, Susan hated Cho's guts. Besides Longbottom's that is.

''Atleast she's not with some bloke mate. You might still have a chance.'' Seamus Finnegan tried to cheer him up.

''Stop staring mate or she'll notice you. It's pathetic.'' Ron Weasley clapped me on the shoulder.

''Shuddup.'' I hissed but completely agreeing how pathetic I am inside my head. My eyes however didn't care how pathetic I seemed to be for it still followed Cho's movements. I did it as inconspicuously as I could. I wasn't that desperate. I hope.

She sat a couple of tables away from our own booth with Hannah and they didn't order anything yet. Shoot. Were they waiting for somebody else? Somebody else who happens to be their date? Her date? I gripped my mug a bit tighter and looked at the entrance daring the fates to just go on and fuck with me.

The fates hate me. They really do.

Harry Potter, the Wonder Boy, entered the Three Broomsticks and went straight towards her table. And sat there. And smiled at her. And then gave her something that he took from his pocket.

He gasped. Their hands touched! He touched her!

''Stop leaning over me mate, it's disturbing. You're actually breathing down my neck and I only appreciate it when pretty girls pant on me. You, on the other hand are disgusting.'' Michael said as he tried to pushed me off. I moved away and glared at him, denying that I was panting.

''Give the bloke a break. Seems like the bird you like is back with her beau.'' Seamus said as he sneaked a glance at their table.

I looked back and saw Potter standing up and giving a kiss to Hannah then Cho at the cheeks. I cussed. Ron cussed. We both cussed when the girls blushed.

''Oooh. This is interesting.'' Seamus chuckled as he raised his eyebrows at the scene. ''Threesome?''

''Hannah's not like that!'' Ron practically shrieked. I kicked him under the table while Michael slapped the back of his head. Hannah and Cho were now looking at us.

I smiled at Cho. Should I wave? I waved. She waved back with a hesitant smile. But it was still a smile right. Should I go over there? Maybe try to buy her a couple of butterbeers? Potter was now leaving after all. He was almost at our table when the door opened and in came Hermione Granger and Susan Bones. Susan was chattering off while Hermione just had a blank look on her face.

Potter stopped at our table and nodded at Ron and Seamus and I had this urge to mutter 'git' and pass it off as a cough but I didn't want to start a fight with Cho around. He turned and came face to face with Hermione and Susan.

Susan growled at him. Man, that girl sure is feisty. Then she turned and smiled at us. Or bipolar. She could be that too.

''Good afternoon.'' Harry greeted. I saw Seamus's eyebrows vanish behind his hairline once again. Is Potter making eyes with Hermione Granger?

Hermione just nodded as Susan pulled her to pass by. My breath hitched as Potter's hand caught the side of Hermione's dress and let it slowly slide through his fingertips without alerting her as she walked past him. That moment passed by like we were in slow motion. I loooked at his face and saw a small smile tugging at his lips, a gentle glaze on his eyes.

When he left I was finally able to slow my heart rate. It was just so tender, that moment. That stolen and untainted touch of a boy in love. It was just so familiar. Maybe because it was the same feeling that I have whenever I try to casually bump into Cho in the corridors and walk with her to class. It was a wistful feeling. Man. I'm whipped. Then that means... I turned towards their table and smiled at the sight of Cho giggling with Hannah while Susan scowled at them, then I turned my curious gaze on Hermione. Cho handed her the small wrapped package that Potter gave her. I wasn't able to rejoice at the fact that the gift wasn't meant for Cho and that she was probably just a messenger because Michael said something that made me realize a forgotten fact. Hermione opened the package and I recognize that it was a muggle book. My sister has the same one and she was obsessed with it.

Hermione bit her lip. Then she smiled.

I was right. Potter was whipped.

''What's he playing at?'' Michael said a deep frown on his face.

I looked at the others and they had uneasy looks on their faces.

''What do you mean?'' I asked but turned to oggle more at Cho.

''We saw it too you know. Touching her dress like that... He's acting like a lovesick fool.'' Ron whispered like he was afraid someone might hear us. Seamus even looked around to make sure.

''I think it's sick. He practically tortured Hermione since we were first years. Now he fancies himself in love with her?''

''It's just a book.'' I muttered.

''You're just defending him because now that you know he's not after your girl.'' Michael called on me. ''Besides, what would Malfoy do once he knows about this?''

We all turned silent at this.

''Merlin. God save us.'' Seamus sighed.

''I should probably talk some sense into Hermione.'' Michael mumbled and we all nodded as he got up and went to get her.

''What a mess.'' Ron said probably thinking about Hermione, Harry, Draco and Michael.

We all know that Draco is as crazy as a rabid bat concerning with bullying Hermione. We also know that when they were kids, pre-Hogwarts and all that shit... They were friends. Along with Michael.

They all live and grew up in the same area in Wiltshire. Their houses, or estates to be more specific, had overlapping boundaries. Malfoy and Michael were childhood playmates since they were born along with Potter. Michael's mum was a pureblood who got pregnant by a muggle lover but was still wedded to a rich and very old and dying pureblood man who happened to own the estate west of the Malfoys who owned the place for centuries. Potter's dad inherited the estate on the east when his father, Charlus Potter passed away. Hermione on the other hand is a muggleborn. A muggleborn with loaded parents. They bought the estate that was south of the Malfoys when she was two. The four of them met when their nannies bumped into each other in town and decided to form a book club. Every Friday their nannies would meet and bring them along. Michael told them that they practically grew up under a table playing games and getting a stomachache over the pastries they muched on while their nannies discussed books and get pissed. When they were four, they were allowed to play on the grounds. Their favorite place was the maze. It was a maze situated at the center of the borders that seperated their estates. Malfoys to the north, Grangers to the south, Corners to the west, and the Potter's to the east. They called the maze, the compass. For each direction it had an entrance so they could all go in there from their estates and meet in the middle.

Michael always has a sad look after telling us a story about his childhood. But when he's in the middle of narrating it, it's like he's not with us and he's back in the maze with them. I still don't understand how he could be friends with Malfoy and Potter. But aren't we all friends when we were kids? It's like everybody is your playmate in the sandbox, isn't it?

We never really asked why they fell apart. It was just a fact that in Hogwarts, Malfoy and Potter bullied Granger while Michael stayed away from them.

But then when we were in fourth year, Granger's parents died and Michael's mum became her guardian. She lives in their estate now. And it was just so messed up because we all know that Michael has been holding a torch for her since first year. Messed up because Draco Malfoy is obsessed with her. Messed up because now Potter has joined the club.

''Let's have a deal that we're not gonna go after the same girl.'' Seamus said as we were watching Michael talk to Hermione in a secluded corner.

''Deal.'' We all agreed at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

They were seven when Hermione did accidental magic in the maze while playing tag. Because of that Draco happily called her a witch and she ended up crying. It was because her idea of a witch back then was that of a pointy-nose and green-skinned woman with black clothes who chopped off girls heads and eats them. And also that witches get burned at the stake. It didn't help that Harry was staring at her with his mouth open and his glasses sliding down his nose not to add that Michael was singing along with Draco that she's a witch at the top of their lungs.

''I'm gonna tell mum!'' Michael shouted and started running west.

''Noooo!'' Hermione wailed as she ran after Michael to stop him from telling her godmother. If she truly is a witch then her godmother would hate her and she didn't want that. Melissa always gives her an extra cookie when she's there so she could eat it while she ran her way back to her home. How was she going to live without that extra cookie?

She could hear behind her the bickering of Harry and Draco. They were egging each other on who could run faster considering how Hermione was outrunning them both. In any other day she would have laughed and told them to eat her space dust but as of now she was too busy wailing over Michael to stop.

When they got out of the maze and was nearing the outskirts of the Corner's manor, Hermione became desperate and decided to choose pummeling her friend rather than losing her precious cookie so she made a jump for Michael. He needed to go down or else she would be saying goodbye to listening to Melissa's piano, to playing in their kitchen and pretending she was a chef like that fat guy on tv, to digging out holes in their garden for a passsageway to China because she couldn't do it in her own garden since her own mum would freak, to playing hide and seek with Harry without his glasses on, to having Draco dump picked flowers on her bed from his mum's greenhouse to wake her up. She would lose all these if everybody found out that she was abnormal, that something was wrong with her brain because she can make things happen.

''What on earth is happening?'' Melissa ran towards them and Hermione refused to get off of Michael but she was too small and was easily picked up by Lucius Malfoy. It was just her luck that their parents were having tea together. All of them.

''I believe, this is yours.'' Draco's father drawled as he handed me to my own dad.

''Hermione's a witch mum! She is!'' Michael said as he was helped up by Melissa and my mum.

I squirmed from my dad's hold and tried to get off but he just grunted and held on tight.''Nooooooo!'' I screached. ''He's lying! Mikey's lying!'' I hollered and almost scratched my dad's eye out.

''Am not!'' Michael tried to lunge on me from his own perch at his mother's arms. ''She made the cat come down the tree!''

The adults chuckled at this but Draco huffed and explained it himself. We were playing hide and seek and Harry was it. We all decided to hide together behind the mulberry tree but Hermione saw a cat stuck on its branch meowing at us and unable to come down. Hermione started cooing at it saying it was okay and that it would be alright but the cat wouldn't go down.

Draco said that Mikey picked up a rock and threw it at the cat when in reality it was actually him who did it but Michael was too busy having his mum clean up the dirt on his face to notice. The cat just went farther into the branch and still wouldn't jump down. Hermione then raised up her arms and stared at the cat. It went on for about a few seconds until the cat suddenly floated mid-air and descended slowly like it was harnessed into something. Harry gasped at them that time, dropping the water balloons he was holding. Cheater. And that's when Draco called her a witch.

''Daddy!''Hermione buried her face in her father's neck and clinged onto him thinking that they were gonna burn her at the stake now that they knew she was a freak.

''Oh honey.'' She heard her mum say and felt her soothing caress on her back.

''Stop crying!'' Draco shouted. Hermione didn't listen. Next thing she knew, she heard Harry wailing as well. Draco followed next. Then Mikey.

''Ugh, children!'' Mr. Malfoy said exasperatedly.

That afternoon, I sat with James and Lily Potter in their library with both of my parents either side of me and they explained to me what magic is. Mr. Malfoy had a headache because we were too loud and they had to go home while Melissa was tending to Mikey's scratches since he was the one who landed on the gravelled path. I landed on him. Serves him right for being a tattletale.

''So... I'm not a freak?'' I asked softly.

''No love. You're a witch.'' Mr. Potter smiled sweetly at me and my mum gave me a kiss.

It was so surreal, it was like a sheer blanket was covering my eyes on how I perceived the world, that everything seemed suddenly new. She met the house elves and tried to free them. Mr. Malfoy wasn't so happy. He stopped inviting them for dinner. Mr. Potter showed them how to ride a broom and she sat with him on his Cleansweep 360. It was wonderful until he got distracted by his sunbathing wife and he dropped her fifteen feet off the ground. Mrs. Potter was able to slow down the impact but I still got a broken ankle and had to drink skelegrow which was awful. I swore off flying from then on and placed worms in Mr. Potter's boots. It was Draco's idea. I liked watching my godmother talk to the portraits of her parents. They were funny old people who thought she was gonna marry their Michael someday. Uck. She told them she was a princess. Must be the title.

Her most favorite thing to do was to stay all day in the Potter's library and read Hogwart's A History. It was even better than her Grimm's Fairy Tales book because it was real and Harry said that he was going there when he turns eleven. Draco said he might go to Durmstrang but Hermione thought that he was just bluffing because he didn't even know how to spell photosynthesis yet then how will he ever survive without her to help him? Mikey said he wanted to go to Hogwarts but he might be a squib. She asked Mel what it meant but her godmother just sighed sadly and went looking for Mikey to have a talk. She asked Mr. Potter and he said he would explain it to her if she would please stop putting worms, beetles, catterpillars or anything she dug on the ground on his boots. She denied his acccusation vehemently and told him she was offended. He threatened to stash away all the cookies when she comes over. She pouten and then shook his hand to seal the deal.

''Where'd you wanna go?'' Draco asked her on the morning of her tenth birthday when he came inside her room through her terrace dropping the flowers in her bed as he woke her up.

''Hogbarts ofcourse!'' Harry stage whispered as he came in the same way that Draco did.

''You mean Hogwarts?'' I corrected him, my arms instinctively crossing at my chest.

''Yeah, that's what I said.'' He replied, out of breath from climbing up to my room smiling toothily.

''Talking about Hogwarts again?'' Michael huffed as he fell on the floor clumsily from the terrace.

''I'm not going.'' I said determinedly not looking at any of them.

''What?'' Three high pitched voices squeaked.

''Whaddyameanyou'renotgoing?'' Draco was shaking her like that crazy madman with the scissors on tv. She should really stop watching tv when Draco's around. He gets too involved in it and thinks he's always the male main character. Last time, they watched Peter Pan and he kept saying he'll never grow up and threw a hissy fit when his father told him to knock it off. Hermione just told him that if he didn't grow up then that meant she'll be taller than him forever. He stopped. Then he became obsessed with checking their height difference everyday.

''I just don't want to okay.'' Hermione huffed as she pushed Draco away and he dramatically rolled off her bed and landed on the floor next to Harry. When she looked up, Michael was frowning at her. ''I think it's no big deal. Hogwarts isn't that great anyway.''

Harry gasped and called her a 'hypo-hippo-hifogrit.'

Hermione corrected him. ''You mean hypocrite.''

''Yeah! Blimey Hermione! You're like a walking dictionary. I don't remember Mrs. Stuart teaching us that.'' Mrs. Stuart was their teacher.

''As if you even listen.'' Hermione muttered to herself. Harry was just usually awake during recess. She had to poke him everytime to keep his eyes open.

''You should go.'' Michael said and I refused to look at him and played with the flowers Draco brought instead. ''You practically ate Hogwarts A History. It's so obvious you're in love with that school. Just go.''

She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to go without him. That she didn't want him to feel left out. For the whole summer, she practically spent every moment in the Malfoy's library to look for any solution to trigger a child's latent power. Draco threatened to burn the library if she didn't play with him. He was such a drama queen.

''I'm not going!'' Hermione glared at Michael and stood up on her bed, stomping her foot on the mattress. ''You can't make me!'' She was just so tired, so angry, so sad, and so scared of Hogwarts and what it might do to them. She couldn't imagine going there if not all of them would be in it. She wanted to be with her best friends forever. And forever included Hogawarts.

''Stop being so stubborn! You can't always have what you want!'' Michael hollered at her as he jumped on her bed and pushed her down. His nostrils were flaring and his cheeks red.

''Mikey!'' Harry gasped and crawled onto the bed as well asking Hermione if she's okay. He also managed to save the poor flowers from being pummeled by hid two best friends.

''What is your problem?'' Draco shouted and pushed Michael down and they wrestled on the bed while Hermione tried to pry them apart threatening to disembowel them. Hermione and her big words, Harry shook his head. He leaped off the bed with the flowers in his arms and sat on the floor and started making a wreath to put on Hermione's head. It was her birthday after all.

There was silence.

''You big idiots!'' Hermione screeched.

Harry sighed and asked them if they were done. Draco threw a pillow at him.

Michael was breathing hard and his eyes were getting glassy. Hermione's eyebrows were almost meeting at the center and she had this sour look on her face and that only means that she was stopping herself from crying.

''I'm a squib. So what? It's not the end of the world!''

Draco fell off the bed. Harry dropped the crown of flowers. Hermione threw herself on top of Michael and started crying really loudly.

''I'm not going to Hogwarts! I won't! I won't!'' Hermione wanted to tell Mikey that he was wrong, that it did feel like the end of the world to her. She sat on his stomach and let the tears fall onto his face, mixing with his own tears. ''We could go somewhere else, like a public school or something. We could go to junior high later, then into a high school...'' She was blubbering and she knew it. Draco stared at her with his mouth open and Harry frowned deeply at her.

''We could go to a boarding school in France.'' Harry said as he got on the bed again and placed the crown of flowers on her head. ''My mum was supposed to go there but then she received the Hogwarts letter.''

Michael stared at him like he was crazy.

Draco groaned and plopped on the bed next to them. ''Fine.'' He huffed. ''I'll give up Durmstrang.'' Michael thought he heard Harry saying 'show off'.

''See Mikey! We can all be together forever!'' Hermione said to him and he felt relief coursing through him despite the lack of circulation in his body considering how three ten year old kids dumped their bodies on him. He called them idiots but he covered his face so they wouldn't see him crying some more.

Later that week, Michael walked on water in the lake near their manor without him noticing it since he was too busy running after the ball that Harry threw too far and he was afraid it would go to the lake. They lost too many balls in there and he didn't want to explain to his mother once again why he needed another ball. He realized he was on top of the lake when his mother dropped the tray of food she was holding and screamed for him to get the heck out of there. She didn't use the word heck. It was his first accidental magic.

That night, the four of them went camping and he told Hermione that now they could all go to Hogwarts and be together forever.

''How long is forever anyway?'' Hermione asked. Draco squeezed her hand.


End file.
